Ninjas of love: The Dense Knight edition
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: The kingdom of Remnant had receive word of a new land and it occupations. The two sides wishes to form a peace treaty, but doesn't trust the other to follow through with. But Ozpin had a plain that could work, his trump card. He just hope Mr. Arc and his seletive team memebers are up to it. Jaune x MassiveHarem. Rated T for safety reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It me, your Dunkle Shadow!**

 **Now I bet you all are wondering what this is. Well, you see my young warriors of the future, this is a Jaune x Massive!Harem.**

 **(Mini rant, ingore if you want as it not important at all)**

 **To tell you all the truth, I'm tire of all this NarutoxHarem crossover. I mean come on man! About 87% of Naruto crossovers in a harem for Naruto. I get it, his life suck, he awesome, he blah blah. But, if you actually _look_ at others anime prprotagonist, their some that had it a lot worst, and still come out on top! I know Naruto is easy to make a harem for, but come guys, and ladies, let try to make a crossover where he don't get a harem! And if you think I'm just being bias about it cause one reason or other, if you look, you see I'm telling the truth. So, let me challenge you all to make a crossover fic with Naruto and the main character of your choosing goes to his world and make a harem there! With girls like Sakura, Ino and, here come some whining fans, Hinata.(Duck from a bullet) I don't get pay for this! Also, note I said SOME!**

 **(Mini rant over)**

 **Anyway, after discussing it with 'Unknown Plague' and 'Almost Stupid' they agree this was a good idea and are willing to help me time to time to disscuse , I also got some help and support from mines good buddy's Fox Boss and Gamelover41592. So** **please, give them all some love and thanks them.**

 **I didn't not intended to ask for much help. But I love it, it will make this story run smoother in the long run. And check out some of their stuff, they are really good.**

 **Okay, Rant and Author note finish. Thanks for being patient and enjoy this story.**

'I wonder how much stress Coffee-chan can ease after this.' Ozpin though to himself as he took a sip from his _normal_ coffee mug that he was force to drink in front of the council.

"How are we going to make peace with these shinobi and kunoichi, if we don't know any about them!? What if we are being set up for a trap!?" Random Council guy 2 said.

"They just finish a war, So I doubt they want to lose more men and women for another one." Richard, council number 4, said calmly.

"I agree with Richard. They are still weak to attack other, but still strong enough to defend their home if we attack first. So I suggest we try and make them allies, not enemy's." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"And how do you suggest we do that!?" Sneer Council guy 3. Ozpin had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at their rudeness.

'They wonder why I never bother learning their names.' Ozpin though with a sigh.

"I suggest we sent a team of four students. One from each kingdom with two guardians to watch over them. This way, we be showing a sigh of trust and that we aren't trying to start a war with them." Ozpin example calmly.

The council began to murmur to themselves, discussing the idea among themselves. Ozpin couldn't blame them on this one, he did just suggest a long shot at best. But he know this will work as he have a certain student in mind to do this and come home safely.

"The council had agree to the idea and we will discuss who will be representing us." Jack, the leader of the council and the only one doing his job without selfish gain.

"There no need. I'm sure each headmaster's of each school can pick their own." Ozpin said with a rise brow.

Jack gain an amuse expression at Ozpin. He was aware of his nature and tend to bend things to amuse himself at any moment.

"I guessing you already have someone." Jack stated, more then ask as he grin at Ozpin.

"I do. His name is Jaune Arc and he will lead the team we are going to sent." Ozpin said with a small smile.

"And why should we let him lead. This could be an attempt for you to gain more power for yourselves." Lily ask with a frown. Ozpin roll his eyes at her accusation. She always except a second goal from someone, and he respect her for being careful. But it still a hassle to deal with sometimes.

"He an Arc. The Arc's are heroes are well knows heroes and have a strong sense of justice as we all know. So sending him to form peace between us and them is the best choice we can make as a whole." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

Mummers fill his room as he waited for them to discuss his decision. After a moment, they came to an agreement.

"Fine. We let Mr. Arc lead this team, but should a war break out, it on your and his head's. This may be our only chance to form peace with them." Council person 5 said as he rub the back of his neck, trying to relive stress.

"I understand. I shall the other headmaster's and wait for their responds." Ozpin said as he quickly turn the screen off before they could say anymore.

He let out a big sigh of relive as he started to contact the other headmaster's.

'I'm too old for this.' Ozpin said as he started to sent messages to the other headmaster's.

(Hour's later)

"Here the final list for the selcted team." Said a random female fox faunus.

"Ah thank you Kyu. Is there anything else?" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Actaully yes, Team RWBY and JNPR are having a food war with team SSSN and CFVY. I wondering if you want to me to stop this?" Kyu ask.

"No. Let them play around while they can. In fact, how about we watch them? I'm curiose to see how this play out." Ozpin said as he got up from his desk and begain making his way to the door.

"You just want an excuse to skip out on work for a bit right?" Kyu ask with an amuse expression.

"Yes. So are going to join me or do you wish to work." Ozpin said as he open his door.

"You know what I want. So let go!" Kyu said happily as she grab Ozpin arms with hers and started to drag a blushing headmaster away from his office.

As soon the doors close, two people drom in. One landed on the desk and broke it, but the other one landed next to the desk.

These two are author knows as 'Shadow gumball of death' and 'The Unknow Plague'.

"I don't think we made it home? Did you get the setting wrong? Again." Said Shadow.

Unknow looks at Shadow while wearing his mask but no noise comes out. He start freaking out pulling a small box out of from his hood. Shadow started laughing at his misfortune.

"Cat got your tongue buddy?" Shadow said with a chuckle.

Unknow places the smoking box by Shadow.

"V-v-voice b-b-b-bo- box bro- a** hole!" He try to said. Shadow laugh even louder at his friend bad luck.

"I told you to use Leo's instead. His is really unbreakable, but nope, you understatement landing. Pretty badly I may add." Shadow said as he recover from his laughter.

Unknown grabs paper from the broken glass desk he landed on writing something handing it to Shadow then walking off.

''You didn't even know I couldn't talk a*** and why weren't you roling in pain when we fell!?"

"That because-" Shadow could finish his sentence as the two heard angry footstep down the hall.

Unknown pale as he regonize who those footstep belong too and summons rats and use them to hide in the gears in the office as one of the rats drop a note to Shadow.

'Every man for themselves!' The note said.

Shadow quickly use his powers to hide in the shadows in the room as he was scare on why his friend was so frighten.

The door slams open to reveal an angry Glynda. She ooks at the desk and glare at it as she made a motion with her ridding crop and the table was fix.

As she was leaving, the two could heard her grumbling to herself.

"Cafin addict! Sending me to fix his mess! After selecting Arc for this meeting!" Was all the two could make out as she slam the door shut when she left. The force of the slam cause Unknown to fall from the gears and cause Shadow to be force out of his hiding spot and to the ground.

'Man, she seem piss.' Shadow though as he dust himself off.

"You know, despite how scary she can be, I would still tip it and not regret it as she ends my life for it." Shadow said as he started to look through the papers on the desk. He also throw a certain mug as Unknown came out of his hiding spot.

It shockly effective!

The mug did not survive though.

(Somewhere in Beacon)

"Ozpin! Are you okay!? Kyu ask with a concern expression.

Ozpin look like he just witness a very close friend being murder.

"Something terrible just happen." Ozpin said as he felt the need to hold a funeral for something important to his life.

(Back with the duo)

'What was that for!?' Unknown wrote and threw the paper at shadow as he got up from the ground while holding his sour head.

"For basically abandoning me." Shadow said with a shrug as he was reading the papers.

'Whatever, but you do remember when you groped the last Glynda from the last dimension right?' Unknown wrote as he gave the paper to Shadow and glance out the window.

"Yes. Exactly the reason why I'm not doing anything at the moment. I like living." Shadow said as his eyes widen in shock.

'And if you remember she used me like ammo when you groped her while I was drinking tea with her talking why would you even do that then you groped Yang! She threaten that if I didn't help her she would castrait me!' Unknown wrote.

"Yang, now that was an accident. Glynda and Emerald are the only two I'm willing to risk getting attack from. So, sorry about that. But did you know that Yang actaully likes you?" Shadow said as he quickly look through Ozpin computer.

The password is 'Coffee-chan'.

'So you actualy groping every women in that demantion after Glynda was a 'accident' you even got Cinder and Neo. Then Tiga and Crow came when they found out that was funny he was burning like Yang with blood red eyes. She hasn't seen my face and you know I look like Jaune in every RWBY demention?' Unknown wrote, if he could speak at the moment, Shadow no doubt his voice would be full of humor.

"Glynda and Emerald are my two favorite. So I wouldn't mind getting attack from them. But as for everyone else, I didn't touch. So stop trying to make me sounds like a pervert! And no, I did not. That explain why she kept calling you vomit boy. " Shadow said as he reread the papers to make sure he have it right.

'Hey you knock into them all running face first into their chests. I even have a video from that day.' Unknown wrote as he pull out a video on his phone. Shadow froze at the video. Unknown didn't seem to notice his friend sudden expression as he was watching it and wrote.

'Not my fault you ran before Glynda could castrate you. You should pay more attention when you run.'

"You need to delete that video!" Shadow said as he grab Unknown shoulders and started to shake him hard.

'Why?' Unknown wrote sloppy as Shadow final let go.

"Cause if my girlfriend find out about the video, she will murder me!" Shadow said as he look around the room, afraid that his girlfriend was listing to them.

'I think your being dramatic.' Unknown wrote as he recovery

" Trust me. She'll knows one way or other. That just how bad my luck is!" Shadow said with a shiver.

'Look, I'll delete later. So jus calm down.' Unknown wrote as he felt like he needed to calm his friend down a bit.

"Thanks. Now back to businesses, look at this." Shadow said as he recover quickly. Unknown roll his eyes from under his mask and read the papers that Shadow gave him.

Unknown eyes widen in shock at what he reading, before his body started to shake in excitement.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shadow ask with a big smirk.

'Rig it and follow them for our amusement. Also call a few others to watch this unfold.' Unknown wrote happily.

"Yep. Now let see. We switch the team with these three and as for the team name, how about MNJR for Majorelle." Shadow said as he begging to use his powers to change the papers to his liking.

'I suggest we hurry, I can feel two present coming.' Unknown wrote.

"Alreadyd done. Let get out of here!" Shadow said as he grab Unknown by the shoulders and teleported out of there.

Just when Ozpin walk in with Kyu.

"That was an interesting fight. I wonder how the next one would go." Ozpin ask himself with a slight him, but froaze as he saw something that shook him t his very core.

"What wrong Ozpin?" Kyu ask as she look toward what he was looking at. She gain an expression of fear as she saw the remains of a coffee mug.

'Oh no.' Kyu though with a whimper.

Ozpin let out a roar of pure rage and agonist.

That was the first day the students at the school can admitted to shitting their pants without fault and sham.

 **And done. I hope you enjoy the chapter and looking forward to more in the future. Also, thanks to my fellow author for helping making this a thing and not just a though. So show them love and read some of their work's. Also, please leave a review and stuff as we are about to get classy, so get an monculse while your at it.**

 **Here are the teams and guardian's in case you wondering.**

 **Beacon:Jaune Arc**

 **Haven: Reese Chlorise**

 **Atlas: Neon Kat**

 **Shade: May Zedong**

 **Guardian's:** **Glynda Goodwhitch and Winter Schnee.**

 **Bye everyone and have a good day/night/afternoon!**

 **P.s. I put up a poll, so please look at it when you can, that wold make me so happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It good to see you all again... So, how you been?**

 **Uh, I guess good then if your here reading and all...**

 **You know what, how about we just get to the story!**

'Why me?' Jaune though with a groan, trying to keep whatever in his stomach inside his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Reese ask as she rub the poor knight back.

"Peachy." Jaune responded before groaning again.

"And I though my father motion sickness was bad." Neon said with cringe.

"Well, now we know why he skip breakfast this morning." May said, trying to ignore a suffering Arc.

"This is the man that will form peace for us?" Winter Schnee said in disgust.

"Yes. Despite his weakness for motion sickness, he from a very long lines of heroes and knights. Also, further study said motion sickness is a family problem." Glynda said as she took a sip from her tea cup.

"I can't believe this team was form only four days ago." Winter said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it was a strange meeting for all." Glynda said as she recall what happen that day.

(Flash back to four days ago)

"D-did you call us?" Jaune ask with a shudder as he and three other girls walk into the headmaster office, but all three girls were hiding behind Jaune as to use him as a meat shield.

They stare at the moving shadow surrounded by Ozpin and his broken mug on his desk and gulp.

"Yes. You see, yesterday, The council and the Headmasters of all of our combat schools had decided to form a team to travers to a different land and form peace between our kingdom and our neighbor Nations." Ozpin said calmly, which scare them more.

"R-right. So, why did you pick us?" Jaune ask, close to fainting in fear.

"Because each of you have be hand selected by all the headmasters of each academy. Which means, each of you have what it take to complete this assessment." Ozpin said as Kyu came in with a new mug.

"Wow. So your saying that it will come down to us to either form peace between both of or land, or fail and possibly start a war?" Neon ask.

"That basically what it fall down to yes." Ozpin answer as Kyu put the new mug down on the Ozpin desk, making the shadows disappear, making the four students to sigh in relieve.

"We are so fuck are we?" May ask with a sigh.

"I don't know, I think we have a small chance." Jaune said, trying to be optimized about this.

"Yes, normally this plain would fail, but your leader is from a long line of heroies that is respected and well know." Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Really who?" Jaune ask with a slight head tilt.

"I'm looking at him." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

Jaune froze at Ozpin words.

"What family are we talking about here?" Reese ask.

"We are talking about the Arc's family of course." Ozpin answer calmly.

"Really! This is great! The Arc's are know to form peace." Neon said happily.

"Yes, exactly the reason why Young Jaune will be the leader and ambassador for our Kingdom." Ozpin said, mentally laughing at Jaune face.

"Err, I think our leader is frozen in place." May said as she poke Jaune, and getting no response.

"Yeah, that what happens when you been told you are going to be resopneable for the fate of both lands." Ozpin said as he reach into his desk.

"Once he come through, give this to him. This will hold all the information for this job." Ozpin said as he handed Neon a folder.

"Also, starting today, the four of you are to eat, sleep and goes to class with each other to get use to each other to make sure you can learn on how to work together and get use to each other presence." Ozpin said, making the girls eyes to go wide, but knew he was right. If they are going to succesd in there mission, they need to learn about each other quickly.

"Yes sir! We won't fail." Neon said as she pick up Jaune legs, and Reese got Jaune arms.

"He surprisingly light." Reese noted as they left the office.

"Will they be alright?" Kyu ask.

"They will be. I know something about Young Jaune, he got a trick he himself don't know about. It all come down to his luck." Ozpin said as he sigh.

"What trick?" Kyu ask.

"I have a clue of what it could be, but I don't want to say anything till I'm certain." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"I got a feeling there more to this then you let on." Kyu said staring at the Coffee addict.

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm just following my hunch is all." Ozpin reply as he use his mug to hid a smirk.

"You could be such a troll." Kyu said with a sigh.

(With team MNJR)

"So, how long is he going to be like this?" Reese ask as she shook the young Arc.

"I don't know, should we take him to the nurse office or splash water on him?" Neon ask as she look around, trying to remember where the school fountain was.

"Oh wait, he seem to be coming through!" May said happily as Jaune groan and started to 'wake' from his shock.

"What happen?" Jaune ask.

"You went into shock after being told you would lead a team, which us four by the way, on a peace making job between two lands that could start a war between us all if we're not careful and polite." Neon said in one breath.

"...I was hoping that was a dream." Jaune said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but at least you won't be alone. So, how about we read this file and see what we are working with here?" May said with a cheer as she held a folder to Jaune face.

"I guess so. But let do this in the cafeteria, I'm a little hungry." Jaune said, his stomach growling.

"That would probably be for the best. I'm hungry too." Neon said with a nod of approval, like how Nora would Jaune though to himself.

(later)

"In the Shinobi Nations, countries operate as separate political entities ruled by landlords. Within these countries are hidden villages, settlements housing ninja. A hidden village maintains the economy of the parent country by training ninja from a young age and using them to perform missions for other countries. The ninja of a hidden village also serve as the military force of their parent country. The leaders of the hidden villages hold equal status with the leaders of their respective countries. Five countries in the world of Shinobi are known as the "Five Great Shinobi Nations". These countries are the most powerful in the Shinobi world. They are ruled by a feudal lord and the leaders of the hidden villages in these countries hold the title of Kage." Jaune finish reading to the group as he finish his chicken nuggets.

"Wow, sounds tense." May said as she ate some fries.

"Yeah, sound similar how we runs thing here, but still have a different rules." Reese noted.

"Do they have any place to party?" Neon ask.

"I'm sure they do, but I don't think we could go to those places till the end of job." Jaune said.

"Aww, that so lame." Neon said with a pout.

"I'm sure we make our own fun on our free time. So we can probably introduced them to our way of 'fun'." Jaune said, trying to cheer up the cat Faunus.

"Yes! I'm looking forward to it." Neon said happily.

"Okay, is there anything else we should about?" May ask.

"Well, it said here that these Shinobi and Kunoichi can use these strange energy what are call 'Chakra'." Jaune said as look at the file again.

"What that? Is it similar to aura?" Reese ask.

"Somewhat it seem. Chakra is essential to even the most basic Shinobi technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hands seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water for example. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts." Jaune read.

"Wow. That amazing." Reese said in awe.

"Yeah, it does seem amazing. Guess we need to learn the origin at their land since that all they have on chakra." Jaune said.

"Okay, seem we know the basics of what we are dealing with, so what now?" May ask.

"For now, we use these four days to get to know each other and ready our gears. I'm sure we won't be home for a long while." Jaune said.

"Seem like it. The file did said we will spent a month in each village and visit others lands surrounding the land as well. We're probably looking at a year here." Reese said with a sigh.

"Yeah, also what else did Ozpin said?" Jaune ask with a sigh.

"Oh, that we are to spent the next four days eating, sleeping and going to class with each other as a team for us to, like you said a little while ago, to get to know each other." Neon said.

"Wait, so we will be with each even when we go to bed?" Jaune said with a gulp.

"Yes. As awkward it is, we need to get use to it." May said with a nod.

'Monty help me.' Jaune though to himself.

Just as Jaune though that, a bing went through their scrolls and they look at it. They each gain a deadpan expression as they read the text from Ozpin.

'Your room is ready. Please pack your things and make your way to your new room till your time to departure. Have fun team MNJR.' The text read.

"Well, that take care of everything. So, how about we inform our teams all of this and meet up in two hours." Jaune said finally.

Everyone nodded in agreement and left the to their team.

(Time skip the before they left)

"Are you sure you need to go Jaune?" Ruby ask with a pout.

"Yes Ruby, this team was form for a reason, and I'm the leader of this team. So I need to go." Jaune said with a sigh.

"NOOO, please don't go Jaune! We won't be a team without you to lead us to victory against the bad guys in the world!" Nora wail as she hug Jaune close, nearly breaking his back.

"Nora, let Jaune go." Ren said as he struggle to remove Nora from their leader.

"Yes, please let Jaune go." Pyrrha said as she too try to remove the crying hammer wielder. She was sad herself, but she knew Jaune will return and needs support. So, as his partner (And future girlfriend) she most support him.

"Jeez, Talk about a _tight_ squeeze." Yang said with a chuckle, which cause Nora to let go and tackle Yang.

"Huh, that works I guess. Anyway, good luck Jaune and stay safe." Ren said as he got up from the ground and patted himself, then held a hand for Jaune to shake.

"I will Ren, just keep the dorm clean till I get back." Jaune said with a smile to his closet guy friend.

"I will." Ren said with nod.

"Do try to stay safe Jaune, we need you back in one piece after all." Pyrrha said with a worry frown.

"I'll be back in one piece Pyrrha. So, just keep the team together til I get back." Jaune said with a warm smile.

"I-I'll will." Pyrrha with a blush from the smile she grew to love over the year.

"Sorry to barge into this conversation, but we are running out of time." Blake said.

"Oh yeah, let hurry this along then." Jaune said as he notice the impatient Glynda and Winter.

"Well, here you go Jaune. I made you a small batch of cookies! You made be hungry once you land after empty everything in your stomach, so I made these." Ruby said as she gave Jaune the cookies with a blush on her face.

"Aw thanks Rubes. your the best." Jaune said happily.

"No problem." Ruby said happily, mentally cheering herself inside.

"My turn! Here you go Jaune, a necklet full luck from your truly." Yang toss him a necklet.

"Thanks Yang. I can't thank you enough for this." Jaune said as he put the necklet on, making Yang giddy inside.

"Here you go Jaune. I'm not good with gifts, so I don't what use this will have for you.' Blake said with a sigh as she gave him a pocket watch.

"Neat! I always wanted one. Now I can be fancy and tell time." Jaune said as he put it into his pocket with a happy whistle, making Blake let out a small breath of relief.

"Here you go." Weiss said as she gave Jaune a small box.

"Is this a music box?' Jaune ask.

"Yes. I though some soothing music can calm your nerves in case your feeling homesick or stress." Weiss said with a slight blush.

"Jeez, thanks Snow Angel. I knew you care." Jaune said happily.

"H-hey!" Weiss said, offend for some reason.

"Mr. Arc! It time we leave." Glynda said sternly.

"Yes madam! I got to go. I'll try to write if I can. So see you all later!" Jaune said quickly as he gather his bag and ran.

"Stay safe!" Everyone shouted after him.

He turn around and gave one last wave before going into the plane.

(Present)

"So, this is the start of everything." Reese said with a nervous sigh.

"Can we really form peace between both lands." Neon said.

"We can, we just need to stay calm and keep moving forward." Jaune said as he try to vomit his guts out.

"Yeah. We be counted on you." May said with a small smile.

Jaune smile to his team, before holding his stomach and his face going green again, causing the girls to panic again for their leader.

'We are so going to fail.' Winter though to herself.

 **And done! I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next one will finally be the start of Team MNJR journey of forming peace between the ninjas and Hunters.**

 **So, here a question I want to ask, where should MNJR go first? Hidden leaf Village or Village hidden in clouds? You guys decide!**

 **Anyway, review and tell me how this chapter went. And I see you all, later.**

 **Stay frosty everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the newest chapter to this story! I hope you all enjoy this. Also, I will glaze over one detail you will find in here for reason I will tell to later on. Now, let begin.**

Lady Tsunade had been waiting for this day.

Today was the day the Kages of each villages will meet the ambassador from the Kingdom of Remnant.

The Kages and Mifune were going over damage control a week after the war and going over papers work for those who were brought back alive, like the jinchuuriki's that die to name a few, when they heard news of a traveler from lands unknown to them.

After talking to the traveler and learning of the new land, the Kages and Mifune decided to try and reach out to them for peace, before they have thoughts on attacking them.

So after weeks of messages and waiting, they had arrange for an Ambassador to come to their nation to learn their culture and teach them theirs. They were also told it was a team of four with the Ambassador as the Leader with two supervisor to aide them from each of their respectably homeland.

She was interested to learn what kind of people they are and hope they weren't stuck up and greedy as most ambassador were. Well, the ones she met anyway.

"How long before they arrive?" Gaara ask Tsunade calmly.

"Not long. They said the group will arrive soon and to wait for them in the biggest clearing we can find near the ocean." Shizune answer as she read the papers she had.

"I think I can see them in the distance." Mifune said as he saw some sort of creature flying toward them.

"That a big...bird?" The Raikage said in surprise as a metal object was closing in. The group jump back as the metal bird landed, everyone was on guard since this will be the first time they seen something like this. They tense when the back of the bird open.

They expect many things to come out and attack, but what they got instead was even more baffling.

"Oh sweet land! I miss you so much! I was so worry I was going to die in the air and be away from you forever!" A blond teen shouted happily as he ran out and hug the ground.

Everyone weren't sure on what to make of that.

"Mr. Arc! Please act in a more civil manner!" A whited hair lady shouted as she step out of the bird.

"I spent TEN HOURS on that death trap vomiting my guts out and having the urge to kill myself! I will greet my babe, that is land I walk on, with just as much affection as I want! So sue me!" The blond, Arc it seem to be his name, shouted back as he hug the ground even closer.

"Let him be. He had it rough on his way here." A bond lady said with a sigh as she walk out of the bird and fixes her glasses.

She was also follow out by three others ladies in strange outfits.

She look around and notices the Kages, then walk over to hem as the trio left to check on the gears they had.

"Hello, you wouldn't be the Kages that we were suppose to met here I suppose?" The lady ask.

Tsunade snap out of her thoughts at the question and nodded.

"That is corrected. Are you the Ambassador we were excepting?" Tsunade ask.

"No. The ambassador is currently hugging the ground." The lady response with a sigh.

"...Are your serious?" The Raikage ask with a frown. Cleary he was not amuse.

"Yes. Please forgive his behavior, he suffer from an illness call 'motion sickness'. It cause the person with said sickness to be in great discomfort as long as they ride on something, and he been in that state for ten hours, so it not surprising he acting the way he is." The lady example.

"I see, when will he be back to normal?" Gaara ask calmly.

"In a few minutes. But while we wait for him to gain his senses again, how about intrudtions?" The lady offer.

"That would be nice." Mei said with a nod.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, a pleasure to meet you." Glynda said with a small bow.

"My name is Tsunade, the Hokage of Konohagakure." Tsunade said with a small bow herself.

"I'm Gaara, I'm the Kazekage of Sunagakure." Gaara said with a small nod.

"I'm the Raikage of Kumogakure." The Raikage said with his arms cross.

"My name is Mei Terumī, the Mizukage of Kirigakure." Mei said with a small bow.

"I'm Ōnoki, the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure." Ōnoki said politely.

"It a pleasure to meet you all." Glynda said with a bow.

"OUCH! Why are you trying to kill me for!?" The blond teen cry out as he being drag across the field toward the Kages.

"We are on a mission And I WILL not fail cause of your foulness!" The white haired lady hiss back angrily as she drag him back toward the group and drop him front of them.

"Ow." The teen groan as he shakily got up to his feet.

"She worst then Weiss was." He whisper to himself as he dust himself off. He turn toward the Kages, smiling with friendly smile that reminded them of another blond they know of.

"Hello there. Sorry for that. I had a sickness and it can leave me to do things I regret at times." The teen said with a sheepish smile.

"it okay. We seen weirder things in our line of work." Gaara said with a small smile toward the teen.

"Really? I'm glade to heard that. I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune said with a bow of respect toward the Kages.

"At least he respectful toward others." Raikage mumble to himself.

"Here, let me introduce my team to you all." Jaune said as he gesture his teammates over as they finish checking their gears.

Kages waited patiently as the trio of odd clothing and colors walk over.

"Can you ladies introduce yourself."

"Sure thing Jaune. I'm Neon Katt, Jaune partner." Neon said happily as she did a small bow.

"I'm Reese Chloris." Reese said with a nod.

Gaara nodded back.

"I'm May Zedong. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." May said simple with a bow of her own as she step back to check the area.

"So, may we get your names?" Jaune ask with a smile.

"Ahem, I have their name and title. Allow me to example." Glynda said with a cough.

"Okay then Professor." Jaune said with a nod.

While Glynda went over what she learn from them and reporting of their names as well, the Kages were trying to figure out the Ambassador. They have mix feeling about him.

On one hand, he seem to be a rookie at best next to all the ladies he was with. It show how he carry himself and the girls he is with seem to be more experience and deadly compare to him.

But his eyes and stance show him to have a kind and fair nature then his team have. They could also sense untap potential that can be very dangerous from him as well.

The kages weren't sure on what to make of this Jaune Arc, but will wait and see what happen till later.

(Later in Jaune and team view)

"So, we are to go to the Kage Summit correct." Jaune ask as they were walking on the road as they quickly left the forest.

"Correct Arc-san. It were us Kages get together to discuss important matters between our Villages and homeland if need be. We will be having it at the land of Lighting at the village hidden in Clouds this time since your first stay and culture studies will be there. Lucky it not far for us. We made sure to find a clearly very near it after all." Gaara said with a nod as he was walk next to Jaune.

"I see. I'm thankful your already had plan out our course. I was worry a little since we didn't got any details of places we will be staying and studying." Neon said happily from her carriage.

"Jaune. I know you said you rather walk, but I think it will be faster if you just get in the Carriage." May said with a sigh.

"Yeah Gaara, you don't have to walk with him too!" Temari, Gaara sister it seem, said with a groan.

"I JUST got off the death trap! I'm not going to ride another and risk getting into a coma!" Jaune said as he scoot away from the carriage a little.

"I'm just trying to be polite. Plus, I'm curious about Jaune homeland." Gaara said with a straight face.

"Really? Go ahead and ask away. I will try to answer it to the best of my abilities." Jaune said as he smile happily at the idea of teaching someone of his homeland.

"I read somewhere on the report we gotten of yor Kingdoms that there these creature call 'Grimms'. What are they?" Gaara ask with a curious expression.

"Ah, those things. They are "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul; hence, they are unable to use Aura. They are also drawn to feelings of negativity- such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred- often congregating towards the source of these emotions. At one point I learn, ancient cultures believed that Grimm were animals possessed by evil spirits or were the spirits of once tortured animals." Jaune said simple with a grimace.

"I see... What do they look like?" Gaara ask.

"It varies really, from wolfs to even birds. I even saw a gorilla one from my father journal of these things." Jaune answer.

"Interesting. Are they powerful?" Gaara ask, getting more interested by these creatures.

"Some are, but others are weak. But they have numbers that grow by the day. And their the S-ranks Grimms to watch out for. We lost many good Hunters and Huntress to them pretty easily. And we lost more to the weaker ones by the day." Jaune said with a sigh.

Gaara frown at his words.

"How long have your kingdom been fighting these creatures?" Gaara ask with a concern frown.

"No one knows really, but we have been fighting for a really long time." Jaune said.

"I see. If we manage to form treaty, I will see if we can sent some of my men to train some of your people with our techniques. That may help your people a lot more." Gaara said with a kind smile.

"That would be great. But for now, let focused on the peace between our lands. Then we can focused on the Grimm's. But thank you Gaara, I hope we become friends by the end of this." Jaune said with a small smile.

"I hope so too Arc-san." Gaara said with a nod.

"Please, call me Jaune. We are friends now after all." Jaune said awkwardly as he scratch the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Gaara smile a little more at Jaune words as he reminded him of someone very close to his heart.

"Of course Jaune-san." Gaara said with a nod. They kept walking in a comfortable silent.

 **And the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one. The next one will be a start of Jaune job...And the start of Jaune harem journey. And exuces the grammar.**

 **Also, I got a good list for a harem. So look forward to them.**


End file.
